To control or exterminate flying insects, e. g., a fly, it has been a general method to use an aerosol sprayer filled in its interior with an insecticide to spray the insecticide on the controllable fly.
However, the use of an aerosol sprayer to control a fly is likely to suffer various restrictions. For example, in the neighborhood of a kitchen with foods and tableware where many flies develop, there is the problem that an insecticide atomized by the aerosol sprayer may come to adhere on food and tableware. As a result, it has been the actual circumstances to desist from using such a sprayer there.
In substitution for such a method of atomizing an insecticide with an aerosol sprayer, the method of using a fly trapping ribbon, sheet or the like is conceivable whereby flies are stuck thereto. With the fly trapping ribbon, sheet or the like, however, the dead bodies of flies trapped by the adhesive remain lying open and give the user an unpleasant feeling during use, in addition, there is also the problem that with the adhesive exposed, the fly trapping ribbon or sheet is likely to come to stick to such as a hand or clothing of the user and its use has thus required the user to pay attention to it.
Accordingly, in lieu of the fly trapping ribbon, sheet or the like, a trapping utensil is now widespread. The trapping utensil or apparatus as described in JP 2003-70403 A has a spherical container which is provided at its upper and lower parts with a small and a large opening, respectively, through which flies and the like as harmful insects can enter and in which an attractant insecticide is received that functions to attract and kill an insecticide such as fly. And, a smell of the attractant insecticide received in the container is radiated through the upper small opening and the lower large opening into the outside so that induced by the smell, such as a fly is lead through the small or large opening into the container interior. And, such as a fly lead into the container interior comes to die therein by contacting with the attractant insecticide.
With the conventional trapping apparatus, however, there is the problem that if the smell of the attractant insecticide received in the container interior is made weak, it is not able to attract such as a fly at all and contrariwise if the attractant insecticide is made too strong in smell, then that smell comes to be scented by a human user and makes the user feel it offensive. The existing trapping apparatus also offers the problem that there is a limitation in attracting such as flies by a smell of attractant insecticide such that intensifying the smell fails to attract them well.